


Fresh-Knit-Sweater-Inator

by SweetPotato



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Inators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: Heinz pulls out an old inator when Perry gets cold.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Fresh-Knit-Sweater-Inator

Heinz looked up from his current project and across the apartment when he heard the distant sound of teeth chattering. He saw Perry bundled up in a couple blankets on the couch, visibly shivering, Heinz face palmed as he remembered that he forgot to patch that hole in the roof that he had made during an incident the day before. With himself being used to the frigid temperatures from his home country, he never paid the cold any mind, but shmeggele he was, he forgot his partner was chilly by nature.

He got up from his position on the ground and wiped the motor oil off on his slacks, at first making his way to his roof patching equipment, but changing course when he had an epiphany, instead going to his retired inator closet. After choking on old dust and dropping a tote on his foot, he managed to find the right inator for the job.

Lightly jogging into the living room he slid in front of the tv that Perry had been watching, “Ah Perry the partner, I did not expect you to get cold, and by that I mean I completely expected it and I’m sorry I forgot to patch the hole in the roof!” He mocked his own old villain shtick, and pointed upwards with the hand that wasn't behind his back, Perry shook his head and chucked through his chattering teeth.

“But not to worry, I have an old inator that will keep you warm until it's finished,” He pulled the hand out from behind his back to revel a ray with buttons and knobs of various kinds and showed it dramatically, “Behold, my fresh-knit-sweater-inator!” Dun dun dun!

‘Heinz its okay, I’ll just’ Perry started to sign, but it was too late, Doof wasn’t even looking at him as he muttered and messed with the settings, “Ah there we are, alright here it goes!” Heinz took aim and shot Perry with the ray, and for a second it seemed to work, a teal sweater appearing on his boxy body, that was until it started growing bigger and bigger, until it engulfed him, the couch, and the coffee table before it ceased.

“Ah Perry!” Heinz ran to the back of the sofa and pulled at knitted fabric until his boyfriends head popped up out of the enormous head hole, chattering with laughter. Heinz sighed in relief, “I’m sorry, I really thought it would work this time, eh..” He trailed off, looking down at the mess he had made.

Perry got to his knees on the couch and lifted a hand to Heinz chin before giving him a peck on the lips, Heinz looked surprised, Perry laughed again and signed ‘How about cuddling for a while before you get started on the roof, you know to…” he gave a sly smirk, ‘warm up.’

“Oh well if that's what you want,” he starts sarcastically, jumping over the back of the couch and into the sweater with Perry, “I guess I could keep you warm for a bit.” Perry pulls him into his chest and pulls them both down under the large sweater, where they cuddle and fall asleep until Vanessa gets there, waking them both up on accident when she trips over the large sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this, if you did please shoot me a comment, they really do make my day!


End file.
